<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honest. by midtcwn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969911">Honest.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtcwn/pseuds/midtcwn'>midtcwn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtcwn/pseuds/midtcwn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker goes to sleep on a normal night, and wakes up in a dark cold room, and being transformed into a cold blooded killer. Tony Stark wakes up the same day and when he can’t find his intern, starts to panic. When he hears about a new killer like a replicate of the winter soldier called the winter spider, he knows who it is, and takes it upon himself to find his kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after endgame BUT Tony didn't wait 5 mf YEARS before getting everyone back, Clint was yeeted instead of Nat and Steve didn't go back in time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was calm, I guess you could say. All the avengers resting in the compound. So a chaotic calm. Tony and Peter discussing new suit designs, Steve, Natasha, Bucky, and Sam all talking about random shit. Thor and Valkyrie were discussing new asgard and Bruce was snuggled up on Thor's lap. Who knows when they started dating, the teen absentmindedly thought to himself, but they look sweet. </p><p>The sorcerer was also there, his head laid dull against Mr. Starks shoulder, Peter resting on his other. After he snapped, they had to remake his arm out of metal. Not that Peter minded. He thought it looked cool. "Woah!" He exclaimed when he saw it. "You really are iron man now I guess, Mr Stark."</p><p>Peter knows he's falling asleep, only blankly nodding at Tony's words, and he's soon realise when the young teen yawns and shuts his eyes for a couple of seconds and his head lolls forward before he jerks it back again, the kid is exhausted. "Well, it's about time you got to bed kid." Tony ruffled the kids hair as Peter tried to dodge from it. "N-no we're talking about important stuff." He started, stifling a yawn and Tony shook his head. "Bed. C'mon. Or I'll make an embarrassing dad protocol on your suit." Peter stood up almost immediately and Tony chuckled. They'd gotten used to referring to Tony as his dad and Peter as his son. It wasn't official yet but. He hopes one day he can win May over enough. </p><p>Peter says goodnight and heads to his bedroom in the compound. As soon as he lays on the bed he's out cold. The mattress and covers and pillows are just so comfy and he's just so tired...</p><p>He wakes up to a hand over his mouth. Someone trying to pick him up out of bed. He squirms and thrashes and kicks but with no hope. there's more than one. They're stronger than him. And there's something in his neck. A syringe? He doesn't know but is suddenly much more tired than he was before. His eyes start shutting, and he lets out another weak "Mr. Stark!" before falling unconscious. </p><p>—•—</p><p>Tony woke with a start. Something wasn't right. Something was very, very wrong. He could just sense it. An uneasiness in the air. But He doesn't wanna hassle the kid...but also can't think of anyone else, and when he thinks of the kid he just gets the same sick feeling. And it's too much of a coincidence to risk. </p><p>He gets out of his bed and heads to Peters room and instantly does his signature knock. "Pete?" If he's awake, the door normally opens. If he was previously asleep, there's a grunt of acknowledgement he's there, saying he can come in. But there's nothing, which is weird again, because Tony has been told, since the spider bite, he's a very light sleeper. So he knocks again. </p><p>Once again, nothing. </p><p>Tony just opens the door, but he doesn't see the kid upside down in the ceiling, or sat at his desk doing homework or studying, or asleep in bed. No, he sees an empty room with an open window. He scoffs to himself through the pure terror and rage he's feeling. "Typical villain." He mutters to himself, but in the inside he's screaming Where the fuck is my kid?! and I'll make them pay I swear. </p><p>But he's terrified too. And his suit is still here so he didn't go patrolling. Tony is trying to make sure he's breathing as he remembers AI exists. "FRIDAY, search security." "FRIDAY is down currently, sir." The voice of Edith seeps around him. "Alert the others of what's going on, tell them to-" "Captain Rogers is already awake, sir, and seems quite distressed." Why is Steve distressed? Did he just find out his kid was missi- No Tony. Don't think like that already. Before Tony can even think about helping him, Steve bursts over to where Tony is. "Bu-Bucky. Bucky is gone."</p><p>Well there's only two groups of people that would want Bucky that badly. </p><p>HYDRA and the Government.</p><p>And Tony, quite frankly, doesn't like either of them very much.</p><p>But why take Peter?</p><p>Sweet, innocent, kind Peter. That kid couldn't kill a fly, let alone be an assassin.</p><p>But if he's already with Hydra, how much hope is there left that's worth having?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter finds out where he is and why he’s there, featuring Bucky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter wakes up in a room. A cold room, in a hard chair. He's surrounded by screens and a...a machine of some kind. Next to him is Bucky in a cage type thing. "M-Mr Barnes, sir, what is this place? Why are we here? Where's Mr Stark? Why are you in a cage?" He notices how the man looks scared, terrified even, more than him. Which is weird. Peter is more used to Mr. Start telling him it's gonna be okay and at least seeming calm, but bucky looks horrified.</p><p>Peter can also see a small, circular table. On it rests a red leather notebook of some kind, with a silver star embedded in the middle. Bucky seems to be staring at it. </p><p>A door Peter hasn't previously noticed opens, and a slender lady in heeled flats, black skinny jeans, black tank top, a leather jacket, and crimson lipstick walks in. Neither of them fail to notice the gun in a holster on her hip. She has shoulder length black hair, with a sharp parting to the side, with her hair tucked behind her ear. She was extremely pale and, even in such darkness, Peter could tell she had cold, grey eyes. But she didn't look necessarily evil, not if you saw her at the store getting groceries for the week. However, in this certain situation, she seems terrifying. </p><p>She also has a clipboard with a black pen attached. All her clothes are dark, Peter thinks. Maybe she's actually a spy? </p><p>"Hello. My name is Katelyn Alketrov." She looks over at Bucky and nods to him. "Ah, James Buchanan Barnes, welcome back. And it seems we have a new guest." she turns to the teen in the chair, still looking at her with slight hope. "Peter Benjamin Parker. Welcome to this Hydra facility, in your own city nonetheless, Queens!" Many things are running through Peters head at the minute. A lot of questions and no answers. Hydra?! He understands why Bucky was worried but. No he couldn't be here. It's just gonna be some horrible nightmare where he wakes up at the tower or in him and Mays apartment. </p><p>"Why would you set up a Hydra facility in Queens? It's hardly in perfect condition." He's right, it wasn't. Not in the area he's from at least. Yeah, midtown is nice, but that's a 45 minute train journey from where he is in Queens. Dumpster divers are a common and the buildings are mostly run down. </p><p>She glares slightly at his question. "Because, Peter, that's exactly what we wanted. No one is going to suspect a place just as run down as the others is a place for making secret weapons and a hideout for..." "Nazis." Peter said simply. "The word you're looking for is Nazis." And as much as Peter likes talking, he's really just trying to stall so he can find a way to get out of here. "Yes but..I always hated that word. It just sounds so harsh. And if I said to someone I was a Nazi...well. that wouldn't go down well would it?" She slips the pen into the little leather side pocket thing most of them have for the pen and sets it on the table and swaps it for the book. "But we won't waste anymore time."</p><p>She goes over to Bucky, who has now started thrashing against the chains and rattling the cage bars as she opens the book. "Тоска," "NO!" James is screaming now, trying to break down the bars of metal and chains. "ржавые, печь," It's not english, Peter knows that, but it doesn't stop him wondering what she's saying to him that's making him freak out. "STOP!" Bucky finally breaks the chains and is now trying to maybe move the rusty metal out of place, Peter soon follows suit trying to break the bindings on the chair he's stuck in. "рассвет, семнадцать, доброкачественные, девять," She's reading faster, and Bucky just yells in frustration and effort as he's trying to cover his ears or reach through the bars to strangle her. She simply steps back, smiling, and reads the next lines quicker than before. "возвращение домой, один, грузовой автомобиль." </p><p>Then Bucky just stops. </p><p>Peter stops stops struggling and looks over. "Mr Barnes?" He doesn't respond. Just staring forward as the woman walks in front of him. "Доброе утро, Солдат." Bucky responds soon after. "Я готов отвечать." The lady smiles again, wickedly, her straight, almost blinding white teeth showing. She looks away from The Winter Soldier, over to Peter, who's staring in confusion and horror. "One down, one to go." </p><p>She steps over to Peter, closing part of the machine covers his left eye as Peter starts trying desperately to move and not cry. </p><p>What kind of Avenger cries?</p><p>Another piece is moved to his cheek and it's pressing down so hard it hurts. She puts a metal...something, strikingly resembling an orange slice, Peter thinks, in his mouth. Then she turns the machine on.</p><p>And when Peter starts screaming, he understands what it's for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Thank you so much for reading! I know this chapter was a bit longer, but I had a lot more to fit in, and I usually try to make all the chapters 1000 words for everything I write (to be fair I wrote these all the way back in August). The next part should be out next week. Thank you again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: There's gore in this chapter! Like, bad. But don't skip completely! The | symbol shows where the gore starts and end just skip that part. The rest is important. Enjoy and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long.</p><p>Peter was strong, but he was young. His mind wasn't as developed as it could be to resist. So the machine worked.</p><p>The time Peter stopped crying, stopped screaming for Tony and Aunt, They knew it worked.</p><p>Katelyn removed the mouthpiece.</p><p>"Доброе утро, Паук."</p><p>"Доброе утро. Готовы соблюдать."</p><p>Katelyn grinned wickedly. "I do hope you enjoy the rest of your life as an agent, Winter Spider. I'm sure you'll be an amazing asset to our division."</p><p> </p><p>2 WEEKS LATER.</p><p> </p><p>The snow crunched under Peters boots as he walked forward. He could hear his next target. Her heavy breathing she was trying to quiet, her light footsteps as she tried to find a place to hide, but he's smarter than her and has spider senses.</p><p>She's reasonably pretty. About 16, pale, short, blonde, has a black headband on and has green eyes. Squarish jaw, and a symmetrical face.</p><p>He doesn't know if there was a specific hit on her or if Hydra just wanted to test him out, but Peter doesn't care.</p><p>He follows the noises and swings himself up onto the roof of the building she was hiding behind. He crouched down and slowly hung himself down on a web until he was behind her upside down.</p><p>He taps her shoulder.</p><p>She turns around.</p><p>Peter bears a wicked, sinister grin on his face. "Found you."</p><p>She screams as he presses a button on his palm that connects to his wrist, and a sharp gleaming blade comes out where his webs used to, and she starts backing away before tripping and falling on the snow.</p><p>But when she's on the floor she's staring up at him with terrified eyes before squinting them and tilting her head.</p><p>"Peter??"</p><p>What. The. Fuck.</p><p>Peter freezes and looks down to the left at the ground.</p><p>Peter.</p><p>Why is that so familiar? Why can he hear so many voices saying it over and over?? It's fucking deafening and Peter almost covers his ears with his hands and falls to the ground before realising he's in a mission.</p><p>"Who the hell is Peter?"</p><p>|</p><p>Trying to act unbothered by the thoughts swarming in his head, he gets over her and kneels, pressing onto her stomach uncomfortably and his knees digging into her ribs.</p><p>"W-what's wrong wi-with you?!" She screams and Peter puts a hand on her cheek almost comfortingly, wiping the tear falling down that cheek.</p><p>"Nothing," He growls out with a grimace. "I've never been better."</p><p>Then in a quick flash, moves his hand down to the side of her neck and digs the blade in, piercing through the cold steel right through to the other side.</p><p>The girl grabbed aimlessly at the blade, which only sliced her hand more and Peter pushed it through further, digging his knees to make it harder for her to breathe, as if a punctured airway and the blood pouring out of her mouth along with drool isn't stopping that anyway.</p><p>Then he unleashed the other blade on the side of her skull.</p><p>She went still.</p><p>So did Peter.</p><p>Then he removed the blades, retracted back into the small objects on his wrists. Unfazed by the blood and the fact he just murdered someone without even knowing why, he drags her to a secluded spot, leaving blood trails mixed in fresh, pure snow behind him.</p><p>After all, it's not the first time he's done this.</p><p>Then he let the falling snow cover up her body and the blood trails.</p><p>By the time the snow has melted, her body would have decayed. It's winter, it's going to snow for a while.</p><p>No one is even going to find her body.</p><p>Peter starts to smirk at the thought. Then laugh. Then keel over in hysteria, tears streaming down his face but now he doesn't know if they're really out of laughter. He's holding onto himself like a child on his knees while snow fills the corpses gaping mouth and he can't stop crying. He's just staring and sobbing at the sight of her. What's wrong with him?! Why is he crying?!</p><p>Without another moment, he shot a web up to the highest building he saw and started swinging back to his local HYDRA hideout.</p><p>|</p><p>Tony was stressed.</p><p>That's an understatement.</p><p>He was going out his fucking mind.</p><p>It had been weeks since he saw Peter and James. Weeks. And he'd never felt more like a failure. </p><p>He told himself he would protect this kid, love this kid, but know he's been taken- supposedly by HYDRA considering James is also gone, or the government for the same reason- and he can't do anything about it.</p><p>And even if HYDRA does have Peter, he doesn't know what they're doing. He has JARVIS running constantly on seeing the news in every country everywhere in case there's any action or sight anything HYDRA, Peter, or James.</p><p>There's a knock on the doorway to the workshop, and he looks up to see Steve in a comfy sweater.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"You can't keep doing this to yourself."</p><p>"Fuck off, Steve."</p><p>They weren't friends. God no, they were not friends. Tony still hated him. And Steve didn't care about Tony, only about finding Buck again.</p><p>"You haven't slept in weeks."</p><p>"Get out my workshop."</p><p>Tony looked over to glare at him. Steve didn't falter.</p><p>"Not looking after yourself isn't gonna help find them."</p><p>God, why is it so fucking hard for Steve to realise he doesn't care about himself? He wants his kid back. That's all he wants. </p><p>"Neither is sleeping. Go away."</p><p>"I'm not leaving until you go to sleep."</p><p>Tony just ignored him. Maybe if he just ignores him he'll go away.</p><p>"Stark."</p><p>Focus on your research.</p><p>"Tony."</p><p>Look at the new suit design for Peter you're working on.</p><p>"Tony!"</p><p>Should I add a feature to JARVIS that keeps people I don't want in here out without me having to tell him? Just drink your coffee.</p><p>"Antho-"</p><p>Tony drops the mug that was in his hand, and it smashes into tiny pieces on the floor, cutting Steve off and causing him to flinch.</p><p>He looked over at Steve again with a deadly look on his face, not dissimilar to the one he had in the bunker in Siberia.</p><p>"You know I hate being called that."</p><p>It's what Howard called him. Yeah, it's his name, of course he did, but it's the way he said it that made him hate the name.</p><p>The anger he would hear and his dad's face was all he could imagine when he got called Anthony.</p><p>"You weren't listening to me."</p><p>"That's not a fucking excuse, Rogers."</p><p>For the first time Tony responded this whole conversation, he stayed quiet.</p><p>Tony looked back at his table again, with scattered maps and suit designs for everyone scribbled on paper to try and keep his mind quiet. The stuff he was making for everyone. A newer, nicer design of Caps shield, a practical suit for Natasha that could be zipped up (finally), a sleeker designed bow for Clint, more stuff to keep Bruce calm, a better outfit for Thor, because Tony wasn't all that fond of the capes. A new arm design for Bucky, which was less...aggressive looking, as an apology, a new, better, more advanced suit for Peter. One where he couldn't take the tracker out.</p><p>But it doesn't matter now. He's just a liability. Just a rich man with a fancy suit and a reputation.</p><p>"Get out Steve."</p><p>With a pause, and then a sigh, he really does leave this time.</p><p>And Tony deals with his panic attack on his own.</p><p>It's okay.</p><p>It's better this way.</p><p>Better than the Avengers having to help Anothony Edward Stark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little bit of a longer one for y'all, you deserve it!</p><p>PS: The person Peter killed is an important point later so don't forget it :) Any guesses who she is? Hope you guys enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aah sorry this one's a little late! This one is Tony centric and there's language (Steve took over me) scattered through out but specifically at the end :) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir, I've got a news flash on something you will probably want to see."</p><p>Tony looks up inquisitively and holds his hand out and a video of very poor quality shows up.</p><p>"What's it about JARVIS?"</p><p>He enlarges the AI screen while JARVIS decides on what to say.</p><p>"Well, sir, I believe it's about Mr Parker."</p><p>Tony freezes for a second.</p><p>Mr Parker.</p><p>𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳.</p><p>"You mean you uh- you found him?"</p><p>"Not exactly sir."</p><p>Confusion rises in Tony as the video begins to play, a news presenter talking first. "Some sad news next, a 16-year-old student identified as Betty Brant was found murdered this afternoon after seemingly being abandoned in the snow behind a sandwich store 3 days ago."</p><p>Tony recognises that name. Why does he recognise the name? And what does this have to do with Peter?</p><p>"JARVIS pull up a file on Betty Brant." The first screen is paused and a second screen appears and Tony turns back to the first one while JARVIS reads out what it says.</p><p>"Elizabeth "Betty" Brant was a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology and an aspiring journalist. She worked for the school's news and had previously dated Edward "Ned" Leeds, Mr Parker's best friend."</p><p>Right. It's all coming back now, Tony can remember Peter complaining about how overbearingly romantic they were to each other and Tony thought it was hilarious.</p><p>Tony manages to smile slightly at the memory before remembering that in the present, this woman was just murdered. A 16-year-old woman who had such a bright future ahead of her is dead now.</p><p>And it somehow ties to Peter, and Tony can't figure out how.</p><p>"Okay, but how does the kid tie into this?"</p><p>JARVIS stays silent as he just starts to play the news again.</p><p>An AI being silent is never a good sign.</p><p>"The murder was caught on a security camera, and we have it with us now. A warning that the following footage contains disturbing visuals and may be distressing to viewers, especially children."</p><p>The low-quality video Tony saw as the preview starts to play and he sees who he guesses is Betty, hiding from something. She's panting, out of breath from running, and her back is pressed far up against the wall. But then something swings down beside her, large enough to be a human. There's no sound except the news presenter describing the video.</p><p>A blade is unsheathed out of some device on the other figures wrist- who he's guessing is male from their bodily structure.</p><p>Betty steps back, tripping in the snow in the process. The man steps closer to her the more she moves, but for some reason, when Betty stops, so does he.</p><p>She says something that makes the man freeze completely for a second. The change in his body language shows he's confused about what she said.</p><p>Tony leans forward in his chair to try and get a better look at the expression on the man's face, and he pauses the video.</p><p>But now that he's looking at it closer and properly, he can see that it's</p><p>not a man.</p><p>This is a boy. He doesn't seem that much taller than Betty, only about...2 or 6 inches? It's hard to tell from this angle and quality but it's clear this person isn't fully grown.</p><p>Tony keeps watching until it starts getting gruesome, and then he stops the video. But it still has something to do with Peter, and Tony doesn't know what.</p><p>Or maybe he does, and just won't admit it to anyone, including himself.</p><p>"JARVIS replay the clip to where we best see the man- boy's face."</p><p>"Sure thing, sir."</p><p>The video rewinds and then when it pauses, JARVIS automatically zooms into it and makes the image as clear as it can be.</p><p>Tony looks over.</p><p>And then falls back into his chair.</p><p>Screws and paper and mugs fall off his desk, Tony lets out a shaky breath and covers his mouth.</p><p>"Peter." He whispers and shuts his eyes tight.</p><p>He doesn't want to believe it, he 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 believe it. It can't be right.</p><p>Peter would never kill anyone or anything, so it's not Peter.</p><p>"Sir, your heart rate has rapidly increased. Might I suggest the breathing exercises we practised for your panic attacks?"</p><p>The screen with Peters face on disappears and Tony wants to think about the breathing but he just can't. His mind is filled with thoughts of Peter and how he just killed one of his classmates and that he might finally be able to find him, but it's not the Peter he knows.</p><p>It's not 𝘩𝘪𝘴 Peter.</p><p>Peter.</p><p>Peter.</p><p>Peter.</p><p>----</p><p>After Tony's panic attack, he didn't sleep. He found as much information on this incident as he could.</p><p>After five hours of research, he found the exact location of the murder and a vague area of where the hideout would be.</p><p>Well, maybe that doesn't seem like a lot, but locating HYDRA isn't an easy feat.</p><p>Tony had called a team meeting because finding out where they are after months of dead ends is a pretty big deal.</p><p>When everyone is sat in their meeting room, Tony pulls up an AI screen that shows footage, along with the location of the Hydra base and a photo of Betty. </p><p>He takes a long drink of coffee as he watches the others all try to figure out and glances at the seat where Peter should be.</p><p>He'll be there soon.</p><p>"Any of you recognise her?" He points to Betty and they all, apart from Bruce, slowly shake their heads. </p><p>"Should I? Is she a famous actress?" </p><p>Tony laughs a little at the comment and is about to say who she is before Bruce cuts him off.</p><p>"I know her. She- She went to Midtown school, right? Peter's school?"</p><p>Tony nods slowly and squints.</p><p>"Yeah...How do you know her?"</p><p>Honestly, Tony didn't think Bruce would know. He knew the others wouldn't. Tony only said it so he would look like the smartest guy in the room and that's because he likes to and because he IS the smarter guy there.</p><p>"They wanted me to do an (assembly?) for their school about cells and tissues and stuff- the thing I have an actual PhD in and not there for hulk- and she was one of the kids who was asking me questions after, she was writing it down. She did the school's news announcements right?"</p><p>Tony nods again. "Yeah, she did. But a few nights ago, they found her body buried in snow after being missing for two days behind a deli-market, Mr Delmar's. Some of you might not get the symbol of that, but that was Peter's favourite place for sandwiches, Betty went missing the same day 3 months later that Peter did, and was found behind the place Peter would go every day."</p><p> Tony pulls up the security camera footage and zooms it in at the point he had originally and made it better quality so they could all roughly recognise him as Peter.</p><p>"It all adds up too well. And look at the flashy new suit design the kids got."</p><p>It's all black with the classic Hydra symbol in red on the back. </p><p>The air in the room gets tense and Tony shows a map of where the new Hydra location is.</p><p>"Unless they've moved, this is where Hydra is right now. Where Peter is. They've already forced him to kill one person, and I know the kid. That guilt is gonna follow him forever, especially considering it was one of his classmates. I'm not letting it get any worse for him."</p><p>Tony realises he's kind of taken on a leadership role here. He's standing and the usual captain is sitting, even he is hanging onto his every word. He looks down at their weary faces and coughs to clear his throat.</p><p>"Let's go suit up."</p><p>They all get up and go to their rooms.</p><p>Apart from Steve.</p><p>"Is there any news on Bucky?"</p><p>Bucky?!</p><p>Tony feels his blood boil as he turns on his heel to face Steve.</p><p>"There's a 16-year-olds life on the line and you're worried about Bucky? Are you shitting me, Rogers?" </p><p>"Tony I barely even know the kid-"</p><p>"That's not the point!" Tony yells at him and grabs onto his wrist, which just started aching in pain. </p><p>They're both glaring at each other and Tony turns away again, going back to his workshop to find the best suit to wear. </p><p>"We're going there to get Peter. If your dear old Bucky is there I guess it's your lucky day."</p><p>Bastard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well done to anyone who guessed it was Betty. Let's hope they catch Hydra before Peter hurts any other and more important figures in his life ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katelyn is sat opposite multiple soldiers, all silent, sharpening the pocket knives for their next recruit to be tested out, but looks up when she sees someone being dragged in by two men, arms looped inside his.</p><p>She's about to shout at them for interrupting her until sees who they're bringing in.</p><p>"рад тебя видеть, паук.." She snides, a menacing smile forming on her face.</p><p>She'd heard about the work Peter had done back in central New York and wasn't fully impressed.</p><p>It was a good kill. Letting the snow cover her body was clever, Katelyn likes clever kills.</p><p>What she doesn't like is footage of said clever kills all over the news.</p><p>Anyone with technology as advanced as theirs would be able to enhance and clarify the photo and figure out who it was. Clearly, their new recruit could be a fucking imbecile.</p><p>Peter ignores her remark as the two men throw him in his cell-like room, and shut the iron bar door, locking it and then leaving.</p><p>By cell-like, it's a prison cell. There are a small sink and a toilet, a table about six inches long and one of those plastic garden chairs to sit at it with, and a thick plastic slab attached to the wall with a thin ratty blanket and a little pillow.</p><p>It could be worse. It could just be an empty room.</p><p>Some of the other agents have that. Ones that tried to escape and some that are new, and need to go up in the ranks before they get the nicer rooms, like the one Peter has.</p><p>Peter sits down angrily on his bed- if you'd even call it that- and puts his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.</p><p>"Leave me alone."</p><p>He's upset, and rightfully so. Why did she call him Peter? What is Hydra not telling him? You'd think that considering they moved him so high up in the ranks so fast that they'd at least be honest with him.</p><p>"Hey!" She exclaims in Russian, standing up and going up against the bars of his cell, her hands wrapping around the cold metal and poking her face through the bars.</p><p>Peter looks up at her and gives her a threatening glare before looking back down again.</p><p>"You know you're only here because we let you be here, right?"</p><p>"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't even want to be here?" He snarls back and starts to stand up, slowly. There's some blood in his mouth, so he spits it out into the sink and she makes a look of disgust.</p><p>"Ugh, you're not an animal. Have at least a little self-respect."</p><p>"Then why are you treating me like one?! Why can't you let me go?"</p><p>Peter goes against the bars and Katelyn moves away.</p><p>"Why do you want to leave suddenly?" She glares back at him and crosses her arms. "And even if you wanted to leave, we're not going to let you."</p><p>Peter nods and steps back again, going back to his bed and chewing the skin off of his bottom lip.</p><p>Why can he hear...someone saying Peter? He's only heard one person say that name and it was the girl he killed, who he doesn't even know.</p><p>Peter.</p><p>𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳.</p><p>Peter!</p><p>PETER!</p><p>Why is he seeing blurry visions and echoing sounds?? It feels like he's underwater and he's drowning but he just can't figure out why.</p><p>He can see...the face of a man. Tired eyes were hidden behind orange-tinted sunglasses. Greying hair and a beard.</p><p>There's a woman, long brown hair and she has glasses but he gets the feeling she doesn't wear them all the time. For some reason, Peter is reminded of meatloaf.</p><p>Then there's a short guy about his age, dark brown hair parted down the middle and sometimes wears weird hats. He reminds Peter of a franchise of...something. He's not sure what.</p><p>And there's a really pretty girl with curly hair and seems to give him the middle finger a lot and for some reason shes talking to the girl he killed earlier.</p><p>Why is he remembering her?? And why is she even associated with this?! Why can he see them all saying Peter at him as if it's his name-</p><p>"SOLDIER!"</p><p>The scream makes the boy jump, and look up at Kately who looks furious. She'd gotten into his 'room' and was standing right in front of him.</p><p>She slaps him around the face, hard, before walking out and locking him in there again and leaving the room.</p><p>As she leaves, he hears her exclaim "Winter soldier! How was it?"</p><p>But he doesn't care. He has more important things to worry about.</p><p>Like how he can't let anyone know what he's thinking about and how confused he is right now.</p><p>His new mission is to keep his head down and not attract any attention to himself, while also finding out who these people are and remembering what little things he already knows.</p><p>Should be a piece of cake.</p><p>----</p><p>After the argument, the Avengers- or at least Tony and Steve had- were awkward, but the fact the others knew those two had another argument but were all too worried to ask what it was about made everyone uncomfortable.</p><p>"How close are we JARVIS?" Tony asks, desperate for this flight to be over so he can just get his kid back.</p><p>Maybe Bucky will be there, he doesn't care.</p><p>"About 5 miles until a preferred landing spot, sir."</p><p>That still feels like way too long, probably about 10 minutes. Damn it.</p><p>Tony sighs and gets up, going to the back of the jet to where he has a mini-workshop.</p><p>"I'm gonna make some last-minute check up's on the suit, anyone want me to check theirs too?" </p><p>Natasha stands up. </p><p>"Uh, I'll go in there with you."</p><p>Slightly taken aback, Tony nods and just starts to go there while Natasha walks alongside him.</p><p>After a few moments of fiddling with his mask and Natashas electric shock wrist bites, she speaks up.</p><p>"So what happened with you and Rogers?"</p><p>"Nothing happened with him. He just cares more about his brainwashed friend than an actual fucking child."</p><p>His voice has an angry edge to it and he throws the screwdriver down a little too angrily without thinking, making Natasha holds his wrist.</p><p>"Hey, Tony, calm down."</p><p>She lets go of his wrist gently and Tony leans over the desk, taking deep breaths. </p><p>"We're gonna get him back, Tones."</p><p>He nods again and looks over at her instead. </p><p>"It better."</p><p>Natasha moves her hand onto his shoulder instead and squeezes gently, about to say something before JARVIS' voice echos through the ship.</p><p>"We've arrived. Prepare for landing. I suggest you all get suited up."</p><p>-----</p><p>Peter settles down into his bed, and just as he pulls the blanket over him, the emergency alarm starts ringing loudly.</p><p>Red lights are flashing and Peter remembers what this means.</p><p>Someone has broken into the facility.</p><p>Is he going to escape? Are they going to help him escape? Are they going to kill him?</p><p>He doesn't care. All that matters right now is getting out of this cage and, if he has time, killing Katelyn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if this one's not my best :( still hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS A DAY LATE IM SORRY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red lights are flashing and alarms are blaring, they can see it from outside.</p><p>As Tony flies himself over to the top of the building before making a hole in the roof he speaks through the coms.</p><p>"Okay everyone remember, our main priority is Peter. If you see him, grab him, and get out of here. No unnecessary fights. If any of you badly hurt him I swear.</p><p>"Roger that."</p><p>He's not sure who said that but it doesn't matter to him right now, all that matters is Peter.</p><p>"Alright then. See you on the other side."</p><p>He forms a laser and starts cutting a rough circle through the metal sheets that they'll all fit through. When the hole is cut, he listens to see how long the drop is and it seems pretty far, but not far enough none of them would be injured if they went in.</p><p>"You guys go through there and I'll go through the window at the south entrance. See you all on the other side."</p><p>Natasha nods as a way of saying 'Good Luck', and Tony flies around to the south side of the building, kicking the glass and lowering himself onto the floor.</p><p>Cells surround him, people grabbing onto the iron bars and shaking as hard as they can, trying to escape but he doesn't pay attention to them, only searching for one face.</p><p>But it's not there. Damn.</p><p>Tony turns corridors upon corridors but can't find Parker.</p><p>Instead, he finds a woman shooting at him as soon as he's in his sights.</p><p>"Take the suit off Stark. You're a coward."</p><p>-----</p><p>Steve is searching the area when he hears a loud, heavy rumbling from above him, and looks up to see the concrete ceiling above him starting to crack.</p><p>"Oh God." He mutters to himself before running out of the way, maybe not fully in time due to the fact he falls and everything crashes around him, causing his ears to ring.</p><p>He decides to shut his eyes just for a few minutes...</p><p>When he wakes up, he dusts himself off and practically heaves his lungs out.</p><p>He's trying to speak on the comms but he can't say anything without his lungs filling with chalk and start wheezing again.</p><p>"STEVE!"</p><p>No.</p><p>It couldn't be.</p><p>He turns around and sees Bucky, trapped under a huge slab of concrete and blood oozing from his forehead.</p><p>He goes to shout back before realising he can't talk without choking, so he runs over there instead and uses all his strength he has left to try and move it.</p><p>"How- How do you remember me?" </p><p>He chokes out and keeps trying to lift it.</p><p>Bucky only shrugs, waiting until the concrete is off of him so he can talk. He's using all the energy he can to try and lift it using his back before it breaks his spine and he'll probably be paralysed forever.</p><p>That's when Steve looks up and sees a kid stood in front of him, partially covering his face but he knows who it is.</p><p>Peter.</p><p>He could save Bucky or go and get Peter.</p><p>Steve is frozen on the spot, trying to think, before Peter starts running away.</p><p>Bucky manages to turn his head to see who it is running and then looks back at Steve.</p><p>"You have to go and get him instead Steve."</p><p>Steve is still stuck on the spot, and Bucky tries to push him to follow Peter.</p><p>"STEVE!"</p><p>Peter or Bucky.</p><p>The kid or his Buck.</p><p>He shakes his head and looks back at Bucky. </p><p>He knows what he has to do.</p><p>He has to do what's fair.</p><p>He screams as he lifts the concrete off as fast as he can, Bucky gasping in the chalky air as soon as the weight is removed and motions at the direction Peter ran in.</p><p>But Steve still just picks Bucky up, carrying him out of where they were trapped and into the actual fresh air, where he can really breathe.</p><p>It's too late to go and find Peter now.</p><p>But Bucky had been there the majority of his life. Steve wasn't going to let him stay there any longer.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Take the suit off Stark. You're a coward."</p><p>Tony scoffs and rolls his eyes, even though she can't see it.</p><p>"You're the one brainwashing children to do your dirty work, killing other children. I mean, what kind of sicko does that?"</p><p>He fires up his repulsers while she still gives a useless effort of trying to shoot him through the armour.</p><p>"A smart one! And they're not just children, you're smarter than that Stark." </p><p>Alright, he's bored now.</p><p>He grabs her throat slams her into the wall, hitting the gun out of her hand, holding his other hand next to her head and firing the repulsor up.</p><p>"Where's Peter?"</p><p>She snarls at him.</p><p>"He kept calling for you while we were making him forget. He was begging for his precious Mr Stark to come and save him."</p><p>She puts on a whiney irritating voice to imitate Peter and Tony punches her hard, making her cheek bleed below her collarbone, and he tightens his hand around her neck.</p><p>"Where. Is. Peter."</p><p>Katelyn just gives him a more wicked smile.</p><p>"Hail Hydra."She sputters it out, and Tony shoots a repulser though her head.</p><p>He throws her burned body aside before when he finally hears a voice through comms.</p><p>"Stark, some escapees caused a building collapse on the west side."</p><p>Shit. </p><p>But he doesn't care about property damage.</p><p>"Is Peter one of them? Have you seen him?"</p><p>There's a long pause before Steve talks again.</p><p>"I have no eyes on Parker..."</p><p>Disappointment throws itself at Tony and everything Steve is saying is hazed out, it sounds like he's underwater. </p><p>It feels like he has all the weight of the world on his shoulders again.</p><p>"Tony? Did you hear me? I have Bucky here."</p><p>He swallows and his jaw tightens.</p><p>Of course, they find Bucky but not Peter.</p><p>"Is Barnes co-operative?"</p><p>"Yes, I don't think they managed to keep him brainwashed for long enough."</p><p>Tony nods to himself again. Maybe the same happened to Peter?</p><p>"Guys," Natasha's voice rings through the coms and it's honestly somewhat comforting.</p><p>"I don't think the building collapse was just on your side Steve. The whole place is coming down. You all need to get out of there."</p><p>Tony shakes his head again.</p><p>"No. I'm not leaving until I find Peter."</p><p>"Tony, don't be like this. We'll find him again-"</p><p>"You don't KNOW that! This is the first lead we've had in months! I'm not leaving without him."</p><p>Tony doesn't feel at all bad about snapping at them. </p><p>"Stark, you'll die."</p><p>As if any of them even give a damn. Steve won't care now that he's got Bucky back, and none of the others ever cared.</p><p>Only Peter cared.</p><p>"FRIDAY, kill the coms."</p><p>"Sure thing boss."</p><p>The voices cut out and Tony turns on the suits heel and starts walking down a different corridor.</p><p>Then he stops dead in his tracks.</p><p>Peter.</p><p>He's right there in front of him, looking up at the ceiling cracking above them and back at Tony.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>"Peter-"</p><p>"Stop it! Why do people keep calling me that?! I don't know who Peter is! I don't even know who I am, but I'm not Peter!"</p><p>No, it's not like Bucky. He doesn't even remember his name. </p><p>Tony feels tears brim in his eyes but lets the mask lift from his suit.</p><p>The kid looks at him confused, his eyes squinting and then looking down to the left, trying to remember.</p><p>"Kid, listen to me. You know me."</p><p>Peter doesn't react, so he steps forward again, highly aware of the ceiling still breaking above them.</p><p>"I'm Tony Stark, but you used to call me Mr Stark."</p><p>Peter goes to throw a punch at Tony, taking him by surprise, but he grabs his fists tightly but not enough to hurt, and makes sure he's looking at him with sincere eyes.</p><p>"Your name is Peter Benjamin Parker-"</p><p>"SHUT UP!"</p><p>"-You're named after your uncle Ben. You live with your aunt May, you're Spider-Man. You know the Avengers, you're part of them. You have your best friends, Ned, MJ, you know them, you know YOU."</p><p>Peter starts crying and he doesn't know why, but Tony feels tears start rolling down his cheeks too while dust covers their shoulders.</p><p>If he dies here, that's okay. He just needs Peter to remember. It's not fair if he doesn't.</p><p>Tony quickly comes up with a plan in his head, and it just makes him cry more. But it will be for the best.</p><p>His eyes widen and sobs choke the kid, and he looks up at Tony, stopping his punches and holds onto his arms.</p><p>"Mr Stark?"</p><p>Tony sobs too and hugs Peter close to him. He remembers something. That's enough to remember to let him go.</p><p>"I'm sorry kid."</p><p>Peter moves back, confused, and Tony takes the nanotech of his suit away.</p><p>"Mr Stark what are you doing?"</p><p>Tony puts the reactor on Peter's chest and presses it, watching the suit cover him. </p><p>He manages to kiss Peters curls one more time before the suit swallows him up.</p><p>"JARVIS, take Peter a safe distance away."</p><p>There's not much more time and only one of them is getting out of here in time.</p><p>"Mr Stark please I don't want to- I don't want to leave you please!"</p><p>He reaches out to hold onto Tony's arms so he can take bring him out with him.</p><p>"Take my hand."</p><p>Tony just shakes his head and he can hear Peter sobbing from the inside of the suit.</p><p>"TAKE MY HAND TONY!"</p><p>Bricks fall, and he mouths something to Peter before the whole ceiling collapses.</p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for any emotional damages caused :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘛𝘰𝘯𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘪𝘵.</p><p>"𝘛𝘈𝘒𝘌 𝘔𝘠 𝘏𝘈𝘕𝘋 𝘛𝘖𝘕𝘠!"</p><p>𝘉𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘗𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘴𝘦𝘴.</p><p>"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶."</p><p>.</p><p>A scream rips through Peter's throat as he dives forward, managing to defy JARVIS and grabs Tony's body, holding onto him and then pulling them both out from where it was just meant to be Peter.</p><p>Tony had gotten hit in the front of the head by a heavy bit of rubble, and Peter can tell from where the blood is running out of the gash on the back of his head, and Peter is trying to figure out what that means and also how to try and work this suit out.</p><p>"Nat!"</p><p>Natasha looks over, seeing Steve run over with Bucky in his arms and her eyes widen. </p><p>"Steve, what's going on?" </p><p>He stands Bucky next to him and wraps his arms around his shoulder.</p><p>"I found Bucky and then Peter came up to me and I had to choose between taking one or the other, obviously I chose Bucky but Peter ran off and now they're both just stuck in there."</p><p>Nat looks at him in disbelief and Steve feels a little pang of guilt again, but not for long.</p><p>"Tony's gonna kill you."</p><p>"That's my point, Nat, I don't know if he's going to get the chance. That building is going down on him now and I don't know if Peter is there too or not."</p><p>Suddenly, they hear the hum of Tony's repulsors and look up, seeing the suit fly up above them.</p><p>"TONY!"</p><p>"No, Steve, look."</p><p>He does look closer and sees that someone is being carried by the suit.</p><p>But even the closer he looks, he sees that the person being carried is Tony, so the suit is being AI-controlled or someone else is in there.</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>He mutters under his breath and sees the helmet look down at them standing there, and starts flying to them.</p><p> "Who do you think it is?"</p><p>"I have no idea."</p><p>They look at each other worriedly and hear the noise of the repulsors get closer before the feet meet the floor and make a 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬 noise.</p><p>Then the mask lifts and they stare at who it is.</p><p>"Peter?!"</p><p>"Stop calling me that!" He yells at them, glaring.</p><p>But he also doesn't turn around to them, just kneeling on the floor and putting Tony there in front of him and putting his ear on his chest, trying to hear if he still has a heartbeat.</p><p>"I think he's just passed out."</p><p>"Pe-" Natasha stops herself before she says his name and replaces it with something else. "Kid, uh, the suit can read his vitals if you ask it too."</p><p>He only nods and mumbles "Don't call me that either." Before putting a hand on Tony's chest.</p><p>"Uh, suit thing, check Mr Stark's vitals?"</p><p>There's a short pause before they all hear JARVIS say he does still have a heartbeat but an ambulance is on its way, as he has a mild concussion.</p><p>Peter relaxes and turns around, looking at Steve and Natasha and the unconscious Bucky.</p><p>"You..." He points at Steve and glares again. "You're the one who Mr Stark was talking too. I recognised your voice."</p><p>He jumps up and stands in front of Steve, despite being considerably smaller and skinnier than him, it was clear he wasn't scared of fighting him.</p><p>"What were you doing? Why were you talking to him? Why- why do you have Зимний солдат?"</p><p>"His name is Bucky."</p><p>Natasha talks calmly and Steve realises that whatever he said in Russian must be The Winter Soldier or something similar.</p><p>"What do you want us to call you?"</p><p>He shrugs and looks back at Tony. </p><p>"I don't know. They only ever called me Agent. Katelyn called me Peter once and then didn't have time to explain why because you all came in blowing the place up."</p><p>He looks angrier and Steve pays close attention to his face. There are dark circles under his eyes and he looks skinnier than before he left. Somehow his eyes look darker and he just looks unwell.</p><p>"What did they do to you?"</p><p>He gives them both a confused look and steps back, going near Tony again. </p><p>"Why do you care? It's nothing to you."</p><p>They're about to talk before they all hear the sirens of the ambulances and turn to see them driving over.</p><p>Natasha grabs Peter's arm and pulls him behind her.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Shut up, come with me."</p><p>She takes the radio coms out of her ear and presses the arc reactor on the suit, making it get off Peter and puts it next to Tony.</p><p>Peter feels her start walking away, pushing him in front of her and hears the sirens getting closer and sees the bright flashes of the lights on top out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>He looks forward again and sees that she's leading him to some sort of aircraft thing.</p><p>"Where are we going? I don't even know you-"</p><p>"I told you to shut up!"</p><p>She hisses it in his ear and pushes him into the quintet, getting in behind him and closing the huge doors after them. "JARVIS, head for 20 Ingram Street, Queens."</p><p>She also gets a pair of mechanical handcuffs and puts them on Peter's wrists, making them attach to the magnet on the quinjet's wall.</p><p>"Why did you do that?! And what's at Ingram Street?!"</p><p>Natasha ignores him until they've taken a safe distance from the ground, and she can see that Tony's being driven away in an ambulance along with Bucky and Steve accompanying them.</p><p>"I did it in case you attack me again, and someone you know lives at Ingram Street and I need you to remember who you are. Tony needs you to remember."</p><p>Peter looks down at the floor and Natasha sits on one of the seats at the front, swivelling it around to look at him.</p><p>"Did I...Did I kill someone?"</p><p>He looks up at her again with nothing in his eyes except pain and confusion.</p><p>'𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨,' She thinks to herself. '𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥.'</p><p>"No, you didn't. It wasn't you, it was Hydra."</p><p>Peter looks horrified and Natasha can hear his breathing start getting shakey, tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p>"I killed her. I killed Betty oh god oh my god I killed her!"</p><p>He starts shouting and Natasha stands up, going over to him and is about to put her hands on his shoulders before he flinches away.</p><p>"DON'T TOUCH ME!"</p><p>Natasha raises her hands next to her head to show she's not trying to hurt him and takes a step back.</p><p>But she looks and sees the handcuffs are starting to come off of the wall. He's not going to attack her, she knows that, but safety is also important.</p><p>"Okay, okay. I need you to calm down...Spidey."</p><p>She's trying to think of a different name to call him that doesn't have anything to do with Peter Parker or Agent or Kid.</p><p>That's harder than it seems.</p><p>But Peter is too angry to care about whatever she calls him.</p><p>"Why should I?! Do you think I'm going to kill you too?!"</p><p>Tears are streaming down the teen's face and Natasha feels like she couldn't have handled this situation any worse.</p><p>"No Peter I don't think that. You're about to break those handcuffs and Tony told me if I break anything expensive I have to pay for it, and SHIELD doesn't pay me like they used to."</p><p>He looks at the handcuffs and then down at the floor again, managing to wipe his wet eyes on his bicep and then just sobbing against him.</p><p>Natasha steps back and goes and sits at the front of the quinjet again.</p><p> "20 Ingram Street is your house. We're going to see your aunt."</p><p>He nods on his arm and sniffs loudly, not looking up. Natasha inwardly sighs and turns round to see white all around, obviously above clouds.</p><p>They're silent for the next 20 minutes before Natasha hears him whisper "My name is Peter Parker." to himself and smiles a little.</p><p>If he can start to remember everything, it's all going to end up okay.</p><p>She hopes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your support &lt;3 updates might stop being weekly, just not enjoying it as much but I'll still try :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>